EXPECT the UNEXPECTED
by amutochlerek20601098
Summary: H.amu is a singer,actress & model T.ikuto meets amu and fallen in love with amu amu as well fallen in love w/ ikuto what they didnt know their grandfathers made a promise that their grand childrens will marry PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I BEG U :
1. MEET THE PRINCE

**~~MEET THE PRINCE~~**

I'm so bored waiting for my new partner for my pictorials or should I say our pictorials, it's been hours and he hasn't come yet. Well, at least I like my dress it was blue and has a little gold (outfit on profile). The door opened and revealed my manager.

"He's here" I nodded and stood up from my chair

I looked at the entrance door, my eyes widen because what's in the studio is the royal family I mean with the king and queen in it…

I looked at my manager and whispered "What are they doing here?" I whispered sanjou-san.

She looked at them, look back at me "The prince is your new partner" I stiffened. How come the prince is my new partner?

"Yo, Hinamori-san" I looked at him surprised then relaxed. Relax amu, relax…

"Hi, Tsukiyomi-sama" I said.

I looked at the queen and king and bowed.

"Amu go wait Tsukiyomi-sama in the pictorial place" I nodded and walked to the pictorial place, I waited for the prince to come out in the dressing room, this give the idea of the song in phineas and ferb _and I'm watching and waitin'_. The queen and the king were sitting in the sofa, and they seem to talk about something. I grabbed a stool and my guitar. I softly play my guitar not wanting to disturb the queen and king.

"Excuse me dear can you play us a song?" a sweet voice said I looked up and saw it was the queen who spoke.

"Uh yes" I answered. I decided to play speak now by Taylor swift (Do not own)

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
.com  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

I looked at the queen and the king they smiled

"Honey, where are you studying?" hmm… why are they asking?

"Seiyo high" I answered.

The dressing room of Tsukiyomi-sama opened he was wearing a classy casual outfit.

"Okay let's get started" sanjou-san said cheerfully.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you stand in the middle and Hinamori-san you cling to Tsukiyomi-san's arms and lift one leg up" I did as what the camera man said. I smiled sweetly.

The next pictorial was only me but the next next pictorial I will be with tsukiyomi-sama again.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Ah at last the pictorials are finished. The queen and the king are nice and Ikuto and I are starting to be friends. I think…

**I walked in, in my dressing room and changed into a Simple Mode Checkered Cotton Blouse that the color is Turquoise, black skinny jeans and a white beanie. ** **I walked out; I took one glance in the room to make sure I didn't left anything.** "**Hey amu! What your phone number?" a husky voice said. I looked back and saw Ikuto** "**Why?" I asked ** "**To call you dummy" he said. He shook his head slowly and looked at me again.** "**Oh… wait I'll get my phone so you can put yours" I said. I grabbed my pouch where my phones are placed. I have exact 5 phones so now I need to find which one is friends. You see I have 5 phones because 1 is for my family 3 for my fans if your thinking that I text them back when they text me, well, it's true 1 for my friends.** **I grabbed the sky blue one and it was family, I looked at the 3 neon blue so I think they are for the fans so the midnight blue was the friends. I gave Ikuto the midnight blue one and he gave me black phone. I added my contact number, he added his as well. We exchanged cellphones. I saw my guitar laid on the chair of coarse covered. ** "**Bye Ikuto" I walked to my guitar and slung it to my shoulder. ** "**Hey Amu!" I turned around and saw Ikuto was calling my name.** "**Yes?" ** "**Can I sleep in your house? Mom and dad left me" he said ** **Hmm… silly king and queen living their own son alone. ** "**Aw… Ikuto is left alone, but anyway sure" I said ** **I walked off. I waited patiently till I reach the parking lot. I took a glance at Ikuto and saw he was listening music in his iPod, his was color midnight blue with guitar design at the back, mine was black that has stars in it. ** "**Ne, Ikuto what song are you listening?" he looked at me. ** "**Dancing out by super junior" he answered** "**Really? Let me hear I don't have that song in my IPod" I said feeling excited ** "**Okay" ** **~~TIME SKIP~~** **We arrived at my house. ** **I cooked dinner and when Ikuto entered my house he acts like he hasn't seen a house like this before **_**of course he didn't his house is bigger than yours idiot! **_** I know that you don't have to call me idiot you know remember I have a photographic memory.** "**Where's your parents?" he asked** **Why do people always ask where my parent is every time they walked in?** "**In America" I said simply** "**What are they doing there?" ** "**Working"** "**Wh-" I cut him off because I know he will ask what is their work** "**My dad is a famous photographer my mom is an author of a famous magazine"** "**Do-"once again I cut him off** "**Yes, I have a sister her name is ami" ** "**Ar-" I cut him off again** "**No, I'm not a mind reader I just memorized the questions when a visitor comes" he nodded slowly ** "**I'm sleepy Ikuto your room is the door with a sign that says available" ** **I walked to my room changed into a tank top and short shorts. ** **A little while darkness took over me** **IKUTO POV** **I looked at Amu's room and she looked so cute when she sleeps. But I better sleep too. ** _**I'm good at wasting time I think lyrics need to rhyme**_ "**Yo" I said ** "**Ikuto this your mother, well we have something to tell you" Mom said** "**What is it?" I said annoyingly** "**Well, your father and I decided to transfer you to the school of amu-chan and since our house is a far from amu-chan's school so can you ask her if you can live with her your clothes and things will be delivered and you'll start tomorrow and no uniforms don't worry good bye" my mom said happily ** **I hang up and went to my room. I better say this to amu.** **I played in my laptop a little while. I turned off my laptop when I heard it was raining. ** **I looked at the window and start thinking **_**wonder why my mom needs to transfer me mayb-**_ **I was cut off when I heard a knock on the door.** "**I-I-Ikuto are you awake?" Amu asked ** "**Yeah" then a thunder rustled in I saw amu close her eyes **_**so she's s afraid of thunders**_ "**Amu are you scared?" I asked she nodded** "**Come here" I sit up, I patted the space next to me. She got the message and sat next to me. ** **She hugged me and started crying in my shirt, how can she be alone here? Is there anyone she cries on whenever she had a nightmare or thunders? I patted her back…** "**Amu my mom said I transferred to your school and since it's away from home she said I will live with you for a while is that okay with you?" I asked I felt her nod on my shirt.** "**Y-y-y-yes" she stuttered, she looked up to me. Seriously, she really looked cute. ** "**Ikuto can I sleep with you?" I nodded and hugged her tightly, I slowly lay down myself and amu on the bed and we started to sleep. ** Sorry if I have some or many wrong grammars Hehehehehehehe I only have 80 plus as my grade in English…


	2. SCHOOL

**I'M SORRY IF I CANT UPDATE QUICKLY BECAUSE USUALLY I UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY BUT APPARENTLY I CANT CAUZ' SCHOOL GOT BUSY I HAVE A CLUB TO ATTEND IN FRIDAY THEN MY EXTRA ACTIVITIES LIKE PIANO LESSONS, DANCING, CHEERING AND SINGING GOT BUSY TOO! SO I'M BUSY AS A BEE *BUSY BEE*AND I FORGOT TO WRITE IN THE SUMMARY THAT AMU IS SOON TO BE A SINGER… GOMENASAI! O( '_')O**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING!**

**NOCTURNALSKY**

**SUNLIGHTCHARMERKITTY **

**MINNIE X BOO X SHUNN**

**KALLEN11**

~~FIRST DAY AT SEIYO HIGH~~

Amu POV

I woke up happy and relieved. I snuggled to the warmth that I was hugging.

"Good morning Amu" the warmth said. Hmm… I didn't know warmth can talk WAIT! Warmth really can't talk. I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes met with midnight blue eyes it's so mesmerizing. I sat up and looked around the room; I realized it was the guest room.

I looked at the clock and it was already 7:00 am so we have 1 hour to get ready.

I look back at Ikuto and smiled. My day was so happy because I finally have a company!

"Come on we have one hour to get ready I'll be in my room" I said I waved my hand and went back to my room.

I opened my closet and chose a casual-shining-front-round-collar-cotton color white, a short shorts and a boots (OUTFIT ON PROFILE). I lay it on my bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

~$TIME SKIP$~

"IKUTOOOOOOO We're gonna be late and I know you don't want to miss your fans" I shouted

I heard thumps I assume that, that's ikuto's.

"Okay me ready" I shrugged my shoulders. Faced the door, I grabbed the key to my car which is a Ferrari.

I looked back at Ikuto.

"You might want to wear your shades"

He looked at me with a confused look I just smiled at him and put on my sunglasses.

333TIME SKIP333

The school was pretty drastic. I mean fan boys there, fan girls here and fans everywhere. But I love them they're the reason why I'm still that famous. Well Ikuto was pretty annoyed.

He had a point to be annoyed cauz' once we entered they screamed except for my friends.

First of all I want to name my friends they are…

Mashiro rima

Naghiko fujisaki

Nadeshiko fujisaki

Kukai souma

Yaya yuiki

Kairi sanjou

Ryuu momoro

Rayuu momoro

We were talking about the new news and guess what it is? I'll give you hints they live together now, the girl has a pink hair she is a singer, dancer and a model the boy has midnight blue hair he is a prince also he is now a model. Do you already guess it? If you guessed that I and Ikuto a are a couple then you're right. The reporters caught us living in one house so they thought that we are a couple.

UNBELIEVABLE!

How can I have a boyfriend that is a prince!

They should use their common sense you know…

"OI Hinamori, if orange is called orange then the mango should be called yellow because its color is yellow right?" Kukai asked. Here we go again. If I could just wish right now… I'll wish that Kukai's silly and nonsense questions will stop coming out from his mouth.

I sighed "Kukai can you stop asking? I'm thinking about something you know"

I WAS really thinking.

I was thinking about the singing sensation my manager said. I could really sing but singing in front of many people I don't know if I could do that. I mean i-

"Hey! Amu your phone is ringing" I looked where the voice came from, it was from Ikuto's.

"Ah thank you" I opened my bag and grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my manager. I answered it.

"Amu-chan so have you decided? And I have heard the news about you an Ikuto don't worry at least you know what is true and not right? And amu can you tell Ikuto you and him will have a music video a duet to be exact bye" okay…

I faced Ikuto

"Ikuto you and I will have a music video a duet to be exact"

"Kay" he said not even looking away from his PSP.

The lunch bell rang.

I stood waited for Ikuto to torn off his PSP and go to class.

Since Ikuto is my partner they decided to put Ikuto in all my classes.

"Come on Ikuto we need to go now"

"OKAY FINE" he said and murmured something like "I was about to win"

I rolled my eyes, how can he be a prince? He always whines or something

We walked to our class which is math. I sat to my usual seat which is near to the window and Ikuto next to me.

The teacher walked in

"Good afternoon minna-san" I nodded my head.

I looked at the window and studied the plants outside.

"HINAMORI-SAN PAY ATTENTION! EXPLAIN THE LESSON"

I stood up. I walked in front of the class and began explain

"**DIFFERENTIATION OF INVERSE TRIGONOMETRIC FUNCTIONS **

None of the six basic trigonometry functions is a one-to-one function. However, in the following list, each trigonometry function is listed with an appropriately restricted domain, which makes it one-to-one.

for

for

for

for , except

for , except _x_ = 0

for

Because each of the above-listed functions is one-to-one, each has an inverse function. The corresponding inverse functions are

for

for

for

arc for , except

arc for , except _y_ = 0

arc for

In the following discussion and solutions the derivative of a function _h_(_x_) will be denoted by or _h_'(_x_) . The derivatives of the above-mentioned inverse trigonometric functions follow from trigonometry identities, implicit differentiation, and the chain rule. They are as follows.

arc

arc

arc

In the list of problems which follows, most problems are average and a few are somewhat challenging."

I looked at sensei and he just clapped

"VERY GOOD Hinamori-san now"

I went back to my seat. I received a note from Ikuto

_How did you do that?_

_I have a photographic memory_

I passed back the paper to Ikuto

He wrote something

Passed back the paper

_Cool :D_

I kept the paper when the bell rang

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Ikuto we need to go to the grocery were almost out of food so can we go?" I pleaded

"Okay but we need to go home and change first I don't like to get stalked" he daydream a little then when he woke up from his look I can tell it's not a good dream

"Pssh… that's easy" I said with a challenging voice

"Anyway, do you know what song are we going to sing?" Ikuto asked

"Nope, no idea" I said

I walked to my car of course I tossed the key to Ikuto because it will be just weird that the girl is driving while the boy just seats in the front seat.

I hopped in, of course while Ikuto is taking his time on walking.

Can he walk any faster?

He opened the door and seat

"Finally, you could take one hour to walk from the entrance school to the parking lot" I said with annoyance in my voice

"Yeah I know because I don't want to get all sweaty with my sexy, hot and irresistible body"

"Yeah right, whatever"

I turned on the radio

"_Hinamori amu and tsukiyomi Ikuto the new hottest couple right now have been caught living together" _

"Ugh… when will they stop hearing the news from my manager is so annoying"

"Aw… don't be sad they thought we were just doing the 'it' word you know" how can he be so calm! Can't he hear or see the news all over the country!

We went home and we changed in black (Outfits on profile)

We are heading to the market but with disguises I don't want another rumor about me and Ikuto being all sweetie pie or honey bunch…

We arrived in the market we bought all we need and before we go home we went to the beach…

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Gomen! **

**And I'm sorry I left this chapter unfinished but I promise the next one is full of amuto**


	3. PERVERT

**HI! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWEDNOW FOR THE STORY**

We walked to the shore and talked about things like our childhood memories, our old schools and many more. It was fun, because I get to know Ikuto more and he got to know me more.

"So amu what will you do to me if I will tickle you?" uh oh I'm dead he started to move forward and I move backwards he has an evil smirk with him "Ikuto please don't I'm too innocent" I said "Oh, really?" I started to run, because he started to chase me.

After a few minutes I was tired I'm not used to jog in sand with a bare foot. I started to slow down, Ikuto catches me. We started to laugh. He spin me around, we were so happy. I wish this could never end. This may be hard to believe but I think I'm in love with THE tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yes you heard it alright.

I HINAMORI AMU fall in love with THE tsukiyomi Ikuto in short the PRINCE.

IKUTO POV

I catch amu and I spin her around

You know I can't believe I'll be saying this but I fall in love with Hinamori amu I know we only met amu yesterday but it seems we already have been through the same ups and the downs. I was just really sup-

_Ringgggggggg!_

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said

"IKUTO YOU AND AMU NEED TO BE IN THE STUDIO NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THE MUSIC VIDEO" our manager shouted too much for my ear. My poor ear.

"Okay okay we will go there as soon as possible"

I hang up the phone cauz' I don't want any yelling to my precious ear. I looked at amu

"Time to go" she pouted

Aww… she's so cute. I want to strangle her but I can't if I did my strawberry would be gone and I don't want that to happen I love her too much

"Come on Amu we really need to go in the studio now we will have to do the music video"

"Fine but you have to treat me an ice cream after" she said stubbornly. I didn't know she can be stubborn

She face me with a smile

"That what you called ACTING!" oh so its not part of her attitude…

"Well then let's go kiddo" I smirked. I started to walk to my car

"hey! I'm not a kiddo" she yelled

"Yes I know that!" I yelled back

We went to the studio

~~~TIME SKIP~~

We were welcomed with reporters, fans and more fans. We were bombarded with questions like 'are you and Hinamori amu dating?' well to be true soon we will then we signed a few autographs.

We used the elevators and talked about our likes and dislikes. Some of my likes are her likes too, some of my dislikes are the same as hers.

We reached the studio and when we arrived they were just fixing the studio we will use we entered we were welcomed by the one that will make up us and of course the one who designed our clothes.

Two people welcomed us with a warm smile

"Good Afternoon, as you can see the studio is just being fixed. Your manger said to us that you will practice the song while waiting but that will be only happening if you're done with your make-ups so please follow us"

We followed them and let them lead the way. So if they are not separating does that mean amu and I will share a room?

If my guess is right I might be in heaven I can see amu only on her bra and underwear!

Please let it be!

**GUYS I NEED HELP I CANT DECIDE WHAT SONG IKUTO AND AMU WILL SING PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS PLEASE I REALLY NEED HELP. IF I CHOSE THE SONG YOU REVIEWED YOU CAN GET A CHANCE THAT YOUR NAME WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY YOUR PART WILL BE THE NEW AND ONE OF AMU'S BESTFRIEND! SO PLEASE SUGGEST SONGS**

**NAME:_(THE NAME YOU WANT TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY)**

**AGE:_**

**DESCRIPTION:_(THE LOOK YOU WANT IN THIS STORY-CHARACTER)**

**TYPE:_(EMO, PUNK, HIPPIE, BIEBERFAN AND ETC.)**

**THAT'S ALL! **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY **


	4. MUSIC VIDEO AND A KISS

`!

THANK YOU FOR THE ONES WHO SUGGESTED SONGS AND ME AN MY GUY FRIEND ALREADY CHOSE THE SONG its HEARTBEAT AND IT WAS SUGGESTED BY UNKNOWN

AND TO BE FAIR FOR ALL WHO SUGGESTED I THINK YOU WILL BE THE NEW COMERS IN AMU'S SCHOOL AND YOU WILL BE THE NEW FRIENDS OF AMU AND FOR THE WINNER they WILL BE THE LONG LOST BEST FRIENDs OF AMU

!

Amu POV

Please let it not be!

I don't want Ikuto to see my underwear or even my bra.

And the song was pretty and pretty easy to sing

The whole music video was already planned

My clothes were ready too I'm ready Ikuto's ready then we're ready

"IN SET! 5…4…3…2…1 Action!"

We were in a school a popular and well disciplined school.

Here goes the action

"Hey Amu I saw that you've been avoiding Ikuto often is something wrong?" Utau Tsukiyomi said yes I said it's the princess

"Well it's just that he just don't stop" I said

"Oh come on you should be thankful because it's the tsukiyomi Ikuto who loves you right now" she said

I put on a thinking face

"Maybe" I said

We started to walk in a random class but before we get in Ikuto came

"Amu!" I looked at Utau with a hoping expression

"Well this Friday it's the school's dance so I was thinking that maybe that you and I could you know…go together" I didn't know Ikuto could act.

"Uhm I'll think about it" I said

We walked in to our classroom and waited for the teacher.

I walked to my seat

"Amu what did you do? It's the tsukiyomi Ikuto asking you out! What could possibly go wrong?" Wow! The princess acts to well too.

"I have a plan knowing Ikuto I know he has a back-up plan" then Ikuto started to play the guitar he stood up and looked at me the people crowding him started to dance the dance moves that was thought to them.

NORMAL POV

(bold-ikuto bold and Italic-amu bold and underlined- both)

"**Just a little more  
Just a little more  
Just a little more  
Just a little more**

All this time trying to make you mine  
Steals my lines, makes it hard to rhyme" 

Amu stood up

_**But days go by like the summertime  
The heat, and this beat**_

**Oh it's everything and all you need**

**A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old**

_**A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,**_

Like when the storm came amu trusted Ikuto

**A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we**

'In the beach we get the chance to get to know each other and when amu woke up in my arms' Ikuto said in his mind

**Close my eyes, dying to make a wish  
To cross your kiss off my bucketlist  
Here's the break with the 808  
You'll see baby  
That I'm everything and all you need**

Amu stood up and started to walk out from the classroom and Ikuto still follow and of course the amuto fans

**A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old**  
_**A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
**_**A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we**  
**Just a little more us  
Just a little more us  
Tonight**

**You're all my dreams  
**_**Makes me insane  
**_**That you're not mine yet  
I'll take you to school  
**_**I wanna teach you exactly how I do  
**_

They started to do the dance  
**Just a little more  
Just a little more  
**  
**A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us**

**A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old **

The whole crowd was singing along and dancing along the hallway  
**A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us**

AMU POV

"So I'll ask you again will you be my girlfriend and be my partner for the dance?" Ikuto asked

"Yes!" I said and hugged Ikuto s tight and kissed him in the cheek. OUR FIRST CHEEK KISS!

Then the crowd cheered.

And here's the most intense scene for me

Ikuto leaned to me until only one centimeter is away. He closed the gap between us and we began to kiss passionately. Okay I need i'll just tell him it called acting!

"AND…CUT!" we broke apart and sighed

I looked at Ikuto only to see him with his smirk

"I think you enjoyed it amu-_koi_" I blushed

"NO! I DO NOT AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED ACTING!" I yelled

"okay whatever you say Amu-chan" after that he left

A tap came from behind I looked back and saw it was utau

"Good acting and since we're friend let's celebrate our good job in the palace just you okay?"

"Sure"

"Amu-chan" I turned around and saw it was the director

"Great job!" I thanked the ones who all worked

And then left.

!sorry it was short!

Please forgive me to for the late update

I was watching more Korean drama to get ideas and I was reading more stories to get interesting ideas so yeah I was a little messy right now

!


	5. PALACE

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Thank you for the reviews!

I'm sorry to the real winner you didn't give your name in the message you gave me so sorry

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ams! I'll go with you in the palace I miss my room" Ikuto said

"Oh ok and oh so it's already Ams okay then Iku" I said with a smirk

"Yes! And WHAT?" I smirked

"Since you called me Ams I will call you Iku, interesting right?" I said with a smirk. Now it's time for me to smirk

"Let's just get going" he said and grabbed my arm but lightly

"Kay'" I replied I was wearing a white and black tank top and then on top of that was a black capelet with black laces on the edge of it. I also have a checkered fedora hat the color is brown, black and white

I wear it with a short shorts and a black boots (outfit on profile) I also added some accessories like bracelets and I also have my watch.

"Amu do you have extra clothes?" Ikuto asked while we are in an elevator

"Yes, why?" yup! I'm wondering why

"Because knowing my mother when there's a visitor she would want them to say" oh… what a lovely mother they have

"Ah ok" I said

"So what room do you want to sleep?" did he mean in the palace? Maybe he did

"I don't know it's up to your family" I said I hope I was right I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Ikuto

"Oh so it doesn't matter even you sleep with me?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Of course it doesn't why would I? It's like we never sleep together before" the elevator opened and we went out of the building

But seriously if Ikuto is okay with me sleeping with him is a great idea because all this years I'm trying to warm myself alone but I always fail.

"Amu I drive" I nodded right now I agreed because the only reason is I don't know where it was.

What! It's not my fault that ever since I was a kid I was not an outgoing person so I intend to stay at home.

And I hope the song can be a hit because it's the time when I and Ikuto kissed and I get to be the friend of the princess so it's perfect.

Here we go again meeting the outside world, meeting friends, meeting fans and meeting reporters.

"AHHHH~SCREAMS~" the fan girls screamed while the boys

"AMUTO-SAMA!" uhm… okay but what does amuto means? I walked up one of the fans, but of course I was pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked. I was shocked because our position is embarrassing even though I know rumors said that I and Ikuto are dating I still feel embarrassed. (Picture of position on profile)

"Just asking what amuto means" I said with a tint of pink in my cheeks I feel really embarrassed!

"Okay but I'm coming with ya'" he said I nodded

We walked to one of the fans and I signed the paper and used her ballpen to sign it. She said she wants to take pictures with us and blah blah blah. Okay now for the question

"May I ask a question?" I said politely. She blushed and nodded

"What does amuto means?" I asked again politely

"Amuto means Amu + Ikuto = Amuto couple and we love your music video it was so fantastic!" she said I smiled

"Thank you very much" I said now for a little gratitude

"Can I have your number? And I give mine to you but keep it a secret okay?" I said and winked at her she smiled she ripped out a paper she tear it into two she wrote something in the first half and then give it to me.

"Here you go Amu-sama" she said with a cute smile she gave me the paper with her number in it. I flashed a smile

She then held out the blank half

"Here you go Amu-sama please write your number" she said politely I wrote my number and draw a smiley face in the end of it. I just love having fans because I can share my talent with them.

I gave the number to the fan girl and I left her with a smile. I kept holding on Ikuto's hand scared that I might get lost in the crowd. We were stopped when a reporter stopped us.

"Hinamori sama and Tsukiyomi-sama is it true that you two are dating? And in fact you two kept holding in each other's hands" they asked then took a snap of us holding hands

I looked at Ikuto with a look that says should-we-tell-them-we're-not- look and I know he got the message because he shook his head

"Yes it's true were dating" Ikuto said bluntly

"So can you two prove it with a kiss?" I was shocked. I looked at Ikuto. He leaned in my ear.

"Just act you know we will do it again okay?" he whispered I nodded

He leaned near my face with 1 centimeter away. I look into his eyes and saw lust. He then closed the gap between us. I kissed back and I know this would be embarrassing to Ikuto. I hear camera snaps and gasps and talking. I broke off.

Then we walked away. We returned into my car and my face was red about the kissing.

"Amu what do you feel for me?" I stopped dead in track. I looked down I know this was going to happen

"I-i-kuto I lo-v-ve you" I blurted out but still not looking at him. I'm doomed I know he would going to reject me there are prettier girls than me. Amu prepare for the rejection…

"Amu I love you too" am I dreaming? The prince just accepted my feeling seriously is he serious? He must be joking yeah! That's right he loves to tease me so he must be teasing. I looked at him in the eyes and saw sincerity, love and lust? Again! Am I dreaming? I must be. With this frantic thinking I didn't notice that Ikuto's face was so close to me. Maybe just ½ centimeter away, he then kissed me! An actual kiss that's not acting nor lying! Actual I say Actual!

I kissed back and his tongue licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance me being me opened my mouth a little bit but he shoved his tongue inside my tongue making this a make-out session, and did I mention it turned into a French kiss! Well if I didn't then now! You know!

We broke apart gasping for air. I looked at Ikuto and he looked at me

"Amu I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said finally blurting out my feelings

"We should go maybe everyone starts to worry" he said I nodded in agreement I just hope I get to sleep with Ikuto again. It's just a wonderful feeling that you see the face of the love of your life.

~TIME SKIP~

We were near the palace and I was shocked that it will took us 1 and 1 half hours to get there from the building of course.

"Are we there yet?" I asked with a tone of a child

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' I looked in front of me. I was shocked is the palace this big?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*##*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

SORRY IT'S CLIFFY BECAUSE MY PERSONAL BUTLER SUDDENLY CALLS ME GOMENASAI!

AND YES I HAVE A BUTLER AND PERSONAL MAID BUT I FIND IT ANNOYING EVERYTIME THEY SAY WHAT I NEED TO DO LIKE STUDY YOUR LESSONS, PRACTICE YOUR PIANO PIECE, PRACTICE THE DANCE STEPS, PRACTICE SINGING AND ETC. BUT THE BEST THING IS I GET TO DESIGN MY OWN CLOTHES AND ALSO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW THE THEME OF MY ROOM IS A PUNKISH STYLE HEHEHHE…

~PLEASE REVIEW~

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	6. SICK AND MARRIAGE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE !

MY DAD SENT ME TO PARIS BECAUSE I NEED TO HELP MY COUSINS TO GO HOME IN PHILIPPINES SO YEAH... TOOK ME DAYS AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME ONCE I SAW THEM BUT I WAS DELAYED MY COUSINS TEMPTED ME TO STAY A LITTLE WHILE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AMU POV

O.M.G. what the heck? No wonder Ikuto is a bit surprised by my house. His expression was like WOW-WHAT-A-SMALL-HOUSE- while me in the other hand all my thoughts said _you know you should get a smaller house but don't sell this house _

I just can't believe it! Me in a palace not to mention a real palace!

I'm so speechless

We entered the palace and we were greeted by 20 maids

"Welcome Tsukiyomi-sama and Hinamori-sama" then an old man walked near Ikuto. He bowed first and pulled out a black folder.

"Welcome back young master, and welcome Hinamori-sama and you can call me Takamura" he said looking first at Ikuto and then me

"Thank you Takamura-san" I said with a smile. He smiled back

He looked back at Ikuto

"Ah, young master the queen and the king wants to see you with Hinamori-sama in your room, and there would be a celebration party and it will be Wednesday on 7:00pm" Wow everything here is organized and planned.

"I'll leave on your own now to have time to talk, but please meet up with the king and queen first" he continued. Ikuto nodded

"Let's go Ams" I nodded. He took my hand and led me outside through the garden

"So is that means we're together?" Ikuto asked I blushed _what should I say should I say no? But I love him so I'll just say yes _

'' Is it okay for you?" I asked him with hopeful eyes

"Yes, so is that a yes?" he answered. Let's just add some excitement

"Um... Maybe?" I said with a rejection face. I looked at Ikuto and saw sadness I feel kind of guilty

"Oh okay maybe this will answer your question" I said with a hint of excitement on my voice. I faced Ikuto, I tiptoed and slowly leaned from his face which only left one centimetres. I felt hands snake around my waist but I didn't mind. Ikuto closed the gap between us and we started to make-out

His tongue licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance I gladly opened my mouth and we started to French kiss. Yeah I know we shouldn't do it right now but who cares? (SORRY NO EXPERIENCE)

Ikuto's hands went under my tank top and was about to unclipped my bra but I stopped him. We broke apart and pant like crazy

"We should get going" I said he nodded

All through the way we just hold hands and of course talk a little bit we stopped until we reached the garden.

We were surprised when there was many documents and pictures of the past king and queen, there was 2 rings, 2 key chains that is extremely cute and beautiful and 2 necklaces which look like a couple necklace. Is there someone who will get married?

"Ah! Amu –chan I miss you so much how are you?" souko (is it right?)Said

"I miss you too and I'm fine how about you?" I said politely

"I'm fine too amu-chan, let's sit eh?" I nodded

We sat in a chair

"We called you because we just discovered that Amu's grandfather and your grandfather was best friends and since the day that Amu's grandfather helped your Grandfather, Your grandfather promised that his grandson which is you Ikuto that the granddaughter of Amu's grandfather will be married when you two meet each other that means" Aruto-san looked at souko-san

"That you two will be married in one week!" I was shocked I and Ikuto just began to be a couple then we will be married in one week! ARE THEY JOKING? IS THAT WHY WE WILL HAVE A CELEBRATION TOMORROW? I looked at Ikuto and saw he was shocked too. _Of course he will be shocked too IDIOT _shut the hell up 'inside me' _whatever you say _

"And they want you to use this things" I looked at the table

Souko touched the necklaces and give each one of us mine was smaller wings with jewel in the end of it while Ikuto's was a bigger wing with forever written on the back

(The couple necklace- .)

Then souko showed us the rings it was beautiful and kind of cute? I think

She gave me the ring with pink and green on the heart while Ikuto's was sky blue and green it was totally perfect

(The ring- )

The key chains was super uber cute it was a lock and a key mine was the lock and the key was Ikuto's (You know in the anime and manga humpty lock and dumpty key)

"I want you guys to wear this things okay?" I nodded

"You can go now and amu your going to sleep in the house of Ikuto you already have a room in there but it's connected to the room of Ikuto I hope you like the room" Yay! My wish came true

I stood up and bowed to them. I walked to Ikuto

"So ..." I said starting up the conversation

"Surprising isn't it?" I nodded

"Are you happy? You know about marrying me" I asked with my head looking down.

Ikuto lifted my face so now I was looking at him. Eyes to eyes

"Of course Amu I will always be" he then hugged me

I hugged him back we stayed like that like 1 minute? I yawned

"You want to go to my room I'll just send the food in my room" I nodded then we continued to walk

Finally we were in his room and we were changed in a plaid couple shirts

(Couple shirts- .).

We also eat already and I was so full I feel like I can't stand up it's like I'm gonna collapse anytime.

I just feel awful.

I stand up and walked slowly to the bed and if you're asking where is Ikuto his with his parents.

I feel dizzy and I feel weak. Ikuto where are you?

A pain in my head I collapsed and I tried to stand up but I couldn't stand straight I hold onto the table for my support but my head is really in pain my view became blurry then darkness took over me...

MAID POV  
I was bringing a pitcher of juice for Hinamori-sama's drink. I was really glad that Hinamori-sama will be the soon princess. She has the potential to help young master to his works not to mention she has a photographic memory. She is a very friendly too. Just to let you know I'm A FAN of HINAMORI-SAMA!

I reached the house of the prince soon to be the house of the prince and princess. (You know like the house of Xin in princess hours)

I knocked in the door. No answer. I knocked once again. No answer, maybe there's something wrong I should check out. I opened the door slowly.

I walked in and saw that Hinamori-sama lying on the floor.

"Hinamori-sama!" I whisper yelled I put the pitcher aside

I ran up to Hinamori -sama. I kneel down and put my hand on her forehead and BOY! It's so hot. I stood up to call Takamura-san.

I walked outside the house only to see Takamura-san walking by.

"Takamura-san! Hinamori-sama is unconscious and she has a fever" I said

"Call Young Master immediately and I'll call Suu"

~Time skip~

Ikuto POV

"Just a fever right?" I asked Stupid Amu only eating water and a sandwich for a day and she just getting 4-6 hours of sleep.

"Yes, young master" I sighed in relief

"You can leave now" I said they nodded then bowed first before they left

When they left Utau came in

"Aww... why does amu need to be sick we were about to watch movies a BFF movie marathon to be exact but anyways I have a really really cute gift for you guys"

"Thanks Utau, and You can do your 'BFF movie marathon' when it's morning so she can sleep 8 Hours a day" I said

"Where's the fun in that? You're a kill joy Ikuto" she said then left

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SORRY A CLIFFY

BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU

AND I NEED YOUR HELP

CAN YOU SEND ME A LIME SCENE I'M REALLY BAD IN IT?

PLEASE?

AND THIS TIME YOUR LIME SCENE WILL BE USED THEY ARE A COUPLE YA KNOW

BYE MINNA-SAN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	7. LEMON!

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

Thanks for the one who supports my story and I'm really sorry it's just that our internet is very very slow it's like I need to wait for 1-2 hours to download the story so yah I'm really sorry -.—

THANK YOU FOR THE ONE WHO REVIEWS AND ADD MY STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES AND ETC.

SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE MY FRIENDS, SOME OF MY COUSINS AND I HAVE MANY PLACES TO VISIT

Please forgive me

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

**_-_-_-_-_-_-IKUTO POV_-_-_-_-_-_**

I was so happy when Amu heals fast because a day without kissing her is vain! Now that she's good we kiss like there's no tomorrow. It's just disappointing we need to go to the studio again to get another pictorial then go back in the palace and get ready about the party. Busy right?

_-_-_-_-_-_-**AMU POV_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Ikuto, are you ready? We need to go now!" I yelled. I'm so happy today because today is the day I healed and the party! Wohooo! Party! Party!

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" he yelled back

I seated on a chair and waited for Ikuto and God! It's so hot even though I'm in a skirt it's still hot. GOD! I feel like I need to take a shower 10 times a day.

"Okay let's go" Ikuto said

"FINALLY! It looks like you're the girl one not me" I complained. It's true! What I meant is most of the boys say that girls use the bathroom longer but with my fiancé he use the bathroom longer than ME!

"Whatever let's just go"

_TIME SKIP AFTER THE PICTORIAL_

Ah… very tiring it's like I recorded a music video even though I'm not and I can't believe I'll admit this but I miss Ikuto's lips. I need to kiss him before I get horny

I walked to the sound-proof studio that Ikuto's using to record his new song. I walked in and saw Ikuto listening to his new song alone. He has his eyes closed feeling the music. He removed the headsets from his ears to the table he opened his eyes.

"Oh hi Amu"

"HI" I walked towards him and sat on his lap I gave him a peck on his cheeks and about to pull away when Ikuto's hands pulled me back and kissed me hungrily in my lips without hesitation I kissed him back.

"I'm tired amu can you do me a favor?"

"Of course" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, it was a chaste kiss, but soon his kisses grew more ardent, hungry, demanding. He urged my mouth open by licking my lips. I gladly obliged and granted him entrance. He reached his tongue out to mine, encouraging me to do the same. I did so, clumsily at first, this being my first kiss and all, but soon enough I was in rhythm with him. He tasted so sweet, unlike anything I've ever tasted before. I couldn't get enough of him.

I grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair, deepening our kiss. He moaned and his hands which rested on my hips started to rub long soothing circles in my sides. It felt incredible, and I pulled at his hair tighter and pushed his face deeper to mine. With that, he dug his nails in my hips, making me groan loudly. He caressed my hips, rubbing harder.

More, I need to feel more. Finally, we parted, the two of us panting.

He looked at me with such intense and hungry eyes. I felt the pits of my stomach tighten and warmth pool in between my thighs. His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed bright crimson. My face flushed in embarrassment as I realized he could smell me.

"Amu." He said my name with hunger and lust evident in his voice, it made me bite my lower lip and moan as I felt my panties get soaked by another rush of wetness. Even his voice is enough to drive me mad with want. He closed the distance between us and settled his lips to my ear.

"You smell delicious." He whispered fluidly. His warm breath on my skin sent tingles all over my body. I could only whimper in response.

"I would love to have a taste,-" he said in a seductive voice, "-but, we'll save that for later." He lifted his large form from me, eyeing me speculatively. "Now, remove your coat."

As soon as I awoke from my daze, I slowly sat up and pulled my coat off and discarded it on the carpeted floor. I looked up at him through my lashes, my head down suddenly nervous and shy.

He seemed to feel my dilemma and slightly pressed his lips to my cheek and down to my jaw line stopping at my chin. He moved his lips upward and was now in level with mine. Then he lightly licked my lips, the tickling sensation pulsed through my body, bringing along the feelings of lust back into my system.

He crashed his lips to mine once more; he bit my lower lip to open my mouth and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at the feeling, and let my own tongue play with his while my hands went back to his hair. I traced the insides of his mouth with my tongue, exploring. I lightly traced my tongue over his teeth, careful not to get pricked, I heard him groan at this. It felt erotic to explore this part of him. I've always been fascinated by his fangs, I always wondered what it felt like to be bitten by him. I would gladly offer him my blood if he were to ask for it.

His hands on my hips started to trail up my body, I gasped when his hands passed my breasts. He continued upwards, till he reached the ribbon of my fake uniform(their pictorial was about school), slowly, he pulled it free from my neck. He unbuttoned my blazer and lifted my upper body to peel it off while still kissing me. His hands went to work on the buttons of my white shirt, once opened he took it off my body too. He then continued to my skirt, which came off quite easily. This now leaves me with only my white lace bra and panties, my thigh-high black socks and my brown boots.

He withdrew from our kiss and sat up, eyeing my semi-naked form with a smile showing his approval. It made me feel a little confident that he liked what he saw. Would he like the rest of my body?

"You look so pure in white." He said in a low voice and dropped his head to whisper in my ear. "But I wager you'd look heavenly when naked."

He sat up as I flushed red at the compliment he gave me. It was flattering and embarrassing at the same time. I'm not really used to these kinds of situation, so I wasn't really sure how to proceed. So I just looked at him hesitantly.

"What is it,Amu?" He asked with his smooth voice.

"Um, you- I mean," I blabbered clumsily.

"What about me?"

"Don't I get to see you?" He looked at me quizzically. "I mean, - I t-think it's only fair, since I'm half-naked." I jabbered on and looked away.

I heard a small thump on the floor, and looked up at him. He had discarded of his jacket, looking intently at me.

"Is this what you mean, Amu I'd never thought you're a pervert?" He asked in that deep baritone voice that had me shivering and I nodded in response. "Then watch closely." And I did.

His eyes never left my face as he slowly moved his hands down to the buttons of his shirt. My gaze wavered, following those nimble fingers that were unbuttoning his shirt, ever so slowly. My mouth watered at each sliver of his alabaster skin that was exposed with each flick of a button. He peeled the shirt off his skin when he undid all the buttons and I found myself wanting to touch him.

I sat up and reached my hand out to him. My hands went to his neck, trailing it slowly downwards, exploring his silky skin. My hands went to the wide expanse of his collarbones, then back to the base of his throat, then down again, to his strong chest, and further south to his hard abdomen. His breathing went ragged as I did this, and I wondered what reaction I would get if I did something more. Curious, I moved my face closer to his chest and with the slightest of pressure, I licked his left nipple. He groaned deep in his throat and his hands immediately gripped my upper arms.

"Amu." He moaned my name; it felt good to hear him like this. I wanted to hear more. Experimentally, I kissed the base of his throat, and he shivered under my touch. A nice reaction, but not exactly what I was hoping for. I licked his skin there and bit gently, earning a gasp from him. I continued kissing and nibbling at his skin, going lower to his nipples. I licked at his right nipple, harder this time and sucked on it, he twitched and groaned, his right hand coming to pull at my hair. But that didn't stop me, I went to his other nipple and sucked on it too, his breathing turning to gasps and pants. I went lower, showering his taut stomach with wet, open mouthed kisses.

My hands which were on either side of his body went lower, unbuckling his belt, undoing the button of his pants and opening his zipper. I looked up at him, and he smiled his approval, his hands now resting on my shoulders. I pulled his pants down his legs and he helped me take them off. He was left in his black boxer briefs. The color looked deliciously striking against his beautiful pale skin, it made me bite my lower lip. He suddenly surprised me by grabbing my hands, and pinning me back on the sofa.

"It is not time for that yet, Amu." He purred in my ear. I was about to question him what that meant but my lips were cut off when his mouth covered mine in an ardent kiss. I responded quickly, I was in no hurry; I wanted this to last as long as possible, when it was just us two.

His lips moved to my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling fervently, it made my head spin. He sucked on the skin behind my ear, making me gasp. He moved lower, sucking and nibbling I jerked when he gently bit on my collar bone. He continued lower to the tops of my breasts. He picked my body up to unclasp my bra, and that article of clothing joined the growing heap of garments on the floor. I wanted to cover my nudity but his hands held my arms up before I could.

He licked my nipple and sucked on it gently. My hands went to pull at his hair again, which caused him to suck harder, I moaned loudly. His other hand went to fondle my other breast, pinching and tweezing the nipple. His mouth switched to my other breast and his hand gave the other the previous treatment. When I thought I couldn't take any more, he stopped his ministrations and looked at me, his eyes clouded with lust.

His hands on my chest trailed down, down to my hips, my thighs and my legs. When he reached my feet, he removed both of my boots and went back up to level his face with mine. He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and continued down to my neck, covering my skin with open mouthed kisses, he trailed down to my chest kissing my breasts, down to my stomach and on either sides of my hips.

He hooked his fingers on the thigh-high sock that was on my right leg and pulled it down slowly. He kissed the skin on my thigh as it became exposed, dragging my sock down with kisses, his eyes captured mine. He made me gasp and whimper uncontrollably, his kisses made the area between my thighs pulse, made my body tickle- the type of tickle that went straight to your crotch. He gave my other thigh the same treatment, and I thought I would go insane. I wanted him to take me now. He gave my left foot one last kiss and went back up to face me. He was smiling at me, his eyes rather mischievous.

He trailed down my body again, not quite touching me, but his breath on my skin enough to drive me mad. Then he stopped his face between my legs, there was something erotic about him being in that position. He darted his tongue out and licked at the skin above my panties, going from my left hip to my right, I could only whimper. Then, he bit at my panties, dragging it down my body with his teeth, still looking at me intently. I lifted my hip up so he could get rid of the offending garment, he flung my soaked underwear somewhere in the room. He lifted himself up and appraised me.

"Heavenly." He breathed.

His lips went to my ankles kissing the left, then the right. He continued higher, giving each of my legs open mouthed kisses, and further north, licking at my inner thighs. I gasped when he sucked on my inner thighs, very close to the place where I wanted him most. He continued, sucking licking and biting, turning my breathing ragged. I moaned loudly when he blew at my crotch, it all felt so good, but never enough, I needed more.

"I-Ikuto... please..." I pleaded.

"Please what, Amu?" He whispered, his breath on my crotch sending electric currents to my body.

"Touch me... please..."

Without warning, he gave me one long lick from my core to my nub slowly but firmly, causing me to moan and throw my head back.

"Amu, you taste so delicious."

He licked me again, and his tongue dove inside of me making me scream in pleasure. He continued pumping me with his tongue, my body writhing and thrashing beneath him. He withdrew his tongue out from me and slid a finger inside me, I moaned at the sudden change in length. His tongue now abusing my swollen nub, he added another finger and continued to pump me while licking. I grabbed his hair, needing something to hold on to, pushing his face deeper into my crotch.

He went faster, and harder, and soon he had me finding it hard to breathe. His fingers and his tongue were pushing me higher and higher to something I don't understand, and with a few more strokes of his tongue and fingers, I fell. My body pulsed, bucked with each wave of pleasure that swoop over my body.

He never stopped, instead he slowed down, waiting for me to relax, the grip of my thighs around his head loosened, and my hands fell limply at my sides. Sweat covered my body and I was still gasping for air. I looked down at him, to see him looking me with a triumphant smile. He slid his fingers out of me and I whimpered; he placed his fingers in his mouth sucking my juices that coated it. I felt the area between my thighs pulse when I saw him cleaning his fingers with his tongue.

He crawled back up to kiss me, I responded fervently, tasting myself on his mouth. I sat up never breaking our kiss and pushed him to lie down on the opposite end of the sofa. I showered his face with kisses, going down his neck, his chest and his stomach. I hooked my fingers inside his boxer briefs and looked up at him. He nodded his approval, and I pulled off the last article of clothing that hindered our skin from touching, I threw it away, mimicking what he did with my panties.

I gasped in shock when I looked at his length. He was huge, and I wondered if he would fit inside me. He caressed my cheek to reassure me. I slowly reached up my hand to his penis, eyeing him with cautious eyes if this was alright. I used my right hand to caress his length, from its head to the base.

"Amu" He groaned under my touch.

It felt hard, hot, and soft at the same time. His skin on this part of his body was not like the silky skin on his chest, but rather, something softer, like velvet. I touched my forefinger to the tip of his manhood. It was wet; I brought my finger to my mouth, tasting him, it was sweet and salty at the same time. He moaned deep in his throat at the sight.

Wanting to taste more of him, I gripped his shaft, and lowered my head. I took a tentative lick at his tip. I earned a hiss from his beautiful lips. His hands gripped at the upholstery beneath him. I took his head in my mouth, his hand shot up and grabbed at my hair, and I moaned at feeling. He felt good inside my mouth, he was huge, but he didn't stretch my mouth to the point of discomfort. I sucked his head, not too hard, because I heard this part of the male anatomy was supposed to be sensitive.

I freed him from my mouth, licked him, from base to tip, his skin there, felt incredible under my tongue. He was gasping and moaning as I took him in my mouth again, sucking gently and bobbing my head up and down. I bit at his manhood gently, and I suddenly found myself pinned on the sofa. My arms over my head, his hands holding them down like shackles.

"Enough teasing, Amu. I want to be inside you. NOW." He said with a controlled voice.

He was kissing me again, his hands roaming all over my body, grabbing my breasts and massaging them. His hands went lower, spreading my legs open; his fingers stroked my sensitive crotch, making me moan, and break free of the kiss.

"Amu, you're so wet for me." He whispered seductively as he continued tracing my hole with his finger and I whimpered.

"Ikuto, please... I can't take it anymore!"

"Please?" He questioned with a mischievous smile. This bastard's making me beg again!

"Please! Take me now,Ikuto..." I pleaded, as he continued to tease my hole.

"Alright, but I need to hear you say that you belong to me, and only me, no one else. YOU are mine. SAY IT." He hissed in my ear.

"I belong to you! I'm yours, only yours and no one else!" I responded quickly. "Now please, take me now!"

"That's a good girl." He purred in my ear.

Then, he entered me in one fluid stroke. I yelped at the sudden pain I felt, tears escaping my eyes, my hands clawed at his back. He stayed still and lowered his head to my face to lick off my tears, showering my face with kisses. The pain quickly ebbed and has been replaced by pleasure. I nodded at him to continue. He pulled out of me slowly, and went back in with the same pace. He pumped in out of me in a slow tandem, slowly building up speed.

"Amu, you feel so good... so wet... so tight!" He groaned.

"Ah,Ikuto!" I moaned his name, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He felt perfect inside of me, I felt complete; whole. I gripped at his back holding on to him as he thrust in and out of me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Ikuto... faster please..." I begged and he complied pumping in and out of me faster and harder.

I moved my face up to kiss him, our tongues dancing like our hips. I tried to match my pace with him, but soon, he was moving in and out of me so fast, I couldn't keep up. We were both panting, and moaning, our bodies covered in sweat, our skin flushed with heat. He continued to pump inside me and soon I was nearing my climax again.

"Ikuto! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I yelled.

He pushed into me faster and harder than before, my nails dug into his back and my thighs tightened around his waist. I screamed his name as I fell twice this night from that blissful cliff, my body, writhed and pulsed around him. I felt him give one last thrust, before spilling his seed into me, my name a whisper on his lips. The rush of heat his seed brought prolonged my orgasm. Our bodies stiffened and then relaxed as we came down from our high. He rested his head in between my breasts, still inside of me.

"I love you." He whispered with emotion.

"I love you too,Ikuto." I said as I held him tighter to my body.

We lay idly there for quite a while, both of us breathing deeply to regain our breaths and our pulse. By the time we got our breathing back to normal, he slid his member out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry; there'll be more of that next time." He said as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"If this is what you have in mind in being visited, I wouldn't mind visiting you tired more often." I commented and he chuckled at this, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

"That won't be necessary."

He helped me up, my legs were a little shaky, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. I just pouted at him, but I was happy to see him like this. We were both fully dressed, well mostly him because I ended up looking for my panties, but I just can't seem to find them anywhere. I looked at him and I saw him twirling my panties in his forefinger.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He questioned mischievously. My face flushed as I walked up to him reaching my hand out to grab my panties, but he pulled it out of the way.

"Ik-Ikuto! Give it back!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I don't think so; I'll be keeping this as a reminder of our first time together." He retorted, a smug smile on his face.

"Then what do you suppose I'll wear outside?" I demanded.

"Hmm..." He put his other hand to his chin, portraying a picture of someone thinking, but clearly, he's just teasing me. "I don't mind if you wear nothing underneath your skirt, it grants me easy access." He replied teasingly.

"IKUTO!" My face went red at his implications.

We were disturbed by a knock on the door and my body instantly went rigid. He stuffed my white lace panties in his pocket and took my hand in his other hand and led me to the door. I walked with him stiffly; it felt different walking without my underwear.

"Yes?" I asked

"It's time to leave Amu-sama and Ikuto-sama" oh right for the party

"Okay we'll be out"

I walked but what I didn't expect is that I slip and broke my arm.

_TIME SKIP_

Okay now the party is canceled and will be moved next week and the wedding will be next next week, and now I'm in the hospital listening what the doctor says to Ikuto.

I sighed but at least it will heal in the second week starting from now

"Thanks" Ikuto said and paid the doctor

"Come on Amu you need to get shower, food and sleep"

I nodded

The ride was so silent

So I kinda fall asleep

_TIME SKIP_

"I don't want you to be the one bathing me you're a pervert" I yelled

"You have no choice or else you'll stink so get in the shower or not" he yelled back

I sighed defeated

"Fine" I pouted

"Ok now go inside and strip" he said confidently

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Of course you need to strip I know you don't want to wet your clothes so just strip and it's not like we didn't do 'it' before" he answered back out of nowhere Utau was in our room.

"Wait! What did you said Ikuto? You did the 'it' word!" Utau yelled I sighed Ikuto 'shh' her

"Utau! Shut up" Ikuto said then back in whatever his reading

"What happened?" A feminine voice said I turned into the entrance and saw the one and only queen

"Mom Ikuto and Amu did- mmph" Ikuto dropped the book and covered Utau's mouth

"Nothing Mom we were just talking about…" Ikuto looked around and he saw a fly coming by

I drank the water near the table

"A FLY!" I spit out my water I glared at him

"Oh… is it true Utau? Release her Ikuto" Ikuto released Utau

"NO! they did the 'it' word" I slapped my forehead were doomed

"Really!" instead of hearing a angry and disappointed voice we heard joy and excited I looked at her wide-eyed

"Yeah we did it" Ikuto and I said in unison

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'm In A HURRY WHEN I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE I NEED TO FIX MY THINGS BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO SINGAPORE SO YEAH BUSY AND FOR THE LATE UPDATE IT'S BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS WE WENT TO CAGAYAN DE ORO AND ETC. WATER REAFTING ROCKS!AND FINALLY IT'S 4,OOO SOMEHIN'


	8. FIGHT!

****

_ELiZz13 . has logged on_

**ELizz13.:** Sowwie I didn't get to update this chapter quickly it's just because my summer been busy lately and I really enjoyed our Singapore trip and I even get to **RIDE A TRAIN** all my life **I've been dreaming to ride a train** I'm all **excited and giddy **or is it just the same -.-? Nah… never mind

.

**ELiZz13.:** and my guy **FRIEND** and I fought and till now we're not yet you know friends again you know what it all just started because I didn't talked to him in Singapore I explained to him that I was busy and we're busy walking and figuring out how to go to the place we want or how to get back in the hotel and by the way **SENTOSA ROoCKS**! So yah I tried to explain it to him hopefully will be friends again tomorrow-.-'' I'm so nervous and I get addicted to **ANNCHIRISU** she's just so cute and beautiful and her sister Kim is so so cute and I really like their bond so yeah… **ON WITH THE STORY**

_ELiZz13. is typing a story chapter _

****

"_Mom Ikuto and Amu did- mmph" Ikuto dropped the book and covered Utau's mouth_

"_Nothing Mom we were just talking about…" Ikuto looked around and he saw a fly coming by_

_I drank the water near the table_

"_A FLY!" I spit out my water I glared at him_

"_Oh… is it true Utau? Release her Ikuto" Ikuto released Utau_

"_NO! They did the 'it' word" I slapped my forehead were doomed_

"_Really!" instead of hearing a angry and disappointed voice we heard joy and excited I looked at her wide-eyed_

"_Yeah we did it" Ikuto and I said in unison_

**AMU POV **

I felt sticky well utau's here then she could help me take a bath.

"Hey Utau can you do me a favor?" I asked politely

"SURE anything for my brother's fiancé" she said the sure very long you know like suuuuuuuuuuuuuure

"Can you help me take a bath?" I know she will all get excited because she get to dress me up finally after saying no to whenever she asks me 'can I dress you up' and I'll say 'no' expressionless and when I'm bored I'll write in a paper how many times she asked me 'can I dress you up' question and guess what? She already asked me for the 114th time isn't she possessive?

Her eyes wide, I can see in her eyes that she's happy and excited I think it's okay to give her one time only one time

"YAY! I UTAU TSUKIYOMI A PRINCESS GETS TO DRESS UP HER LAZY, KLUTZY, AND HORNY BEST FRIEND THAT ALWAYS REJECT MY QUESTION 'CAN I DRESS YOU UP' HAS FINALLY AGREED WOAH! YEAH! UTAU SCORES! LET'S GET STARTED" she suddenly grabbed my good arm and I think later my arm would be broken. One broken arm is fine with me but TWO broken arms YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

But Utau done nice things to me so may be this dress up won't hurt

**_TIME SkIp_**

Okay it was fun but kind of more tiring so yeah…

I was extremely tired so yeah… okay there's a weird thing about me now I always say so yeah but anyways time to sleep

I snuggled to Ikuto and closed my eyes

**SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA!**

**Normal POV**

He was lying in a couch reading his 10th book for the day but unfortunately after he was done reading he fell asleep.

He was planning to go back in the palace to celebrate with his brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto

If you don't know him his Tsukiyomi Hikaru

**Hikaru POV**

I'm excited to see my brother and my sister again. I'm also excited to meet Ikuto's girlfriend and maybe I'll stay there for few weeks or months

I'll surprise Ikuto when I'll get to go to their school I already enrolled and I got accepted. Or maybe somewhere.

**Back to Amu and Ikuto the next next day when Ikuto's brother came **

**Amu POV**

I woke up feeling fresh and energized so right now I'm waiting Ikuto to wake up, to occupy my time I played the piano deciding to play what I have in my mind well it sounds like composing a song so yeah..Well so far I'm in the half of the piece and I know I have only one arm but who cares? I can still play

I decided to call it Maybe (by yiruma don't own it ) if you're asking why it is Maybe well Let's just say I just like to use it, feeling random today. So maybe I'll wear random clothes today.

I was about to review it all in all but a boy walked in the room. Weird thing is that he exactly looks like Ikuto

"Who are you?" I asked politely

"Tsukiyomi Hikaru brother of tsukiyomi Ikuto also the older brother of tsukiyomi Utau and son of tsukiyomi Aruto also the son of Tsukiyomi Souko Grandson of-"I interrupted him Ikuto has some explaining to do later he giggled

"Okay I get it I get it no need to explain your whole history" I said laughing

"So…your writing a song or piece" I nodded I looked back to the piece. He sat next to me

"Why is the title 'maybe'?" I shrugged

"Where's Ikuto?" I pointed to our room

"Sleeping" I said simply I looked at my watch and saw it was already 10:00am I stood up

"Don't make a move" I said then walked inside our room

I walked near our bed shaking Ikuto's arms.

I leaned to his ear

"Ikuto" I whispered no move

"Ikuto" I whispered again but no move again

"Iku-mmph" I was interrupted by a kiss

It seems that Ikuto turned his head and we ended to have a kiss

I broke off

"You should wake up now" I said giggling

He sat up, get out of his bed

"Fine then I'll just head to the piano and play something because my fiancé won't let me sleep peacefully" he said like a child of course at the end of the sentence he pouted he was about to go out but stopped

"But in the second thought I need to brush my teeth first" he said and going to the bathroom. I laughed

"Okay then I will wait for you in here my loving fiancé that is a pervert" I sat in the bed

"whatever talking strawberry" he yelled inside the bathroom

**After the toothbrush**

"Since your finish let's go outside and when I mean outside I mean in the piano near the living room" I stood up. We went outside

I saw Hikaru looking at our pictures his back facing us

I knocked at our glass door

He looked at us

"Ah… My lazy cat brother has awakened" Hikaru said

"I agree" I said nodding

"Why do I feel like hugging the other boy in this room" Ikuto said pointing at Hikaru

I laughed, hmm… I laugh a lot today

"Aw… no 'miss you bro'? How sad" Hikaru said with fake tears he could be an actor someday

"Okay, okay I miss you alright" Ikuto said with a smile he hugged Hikaru when I say hug I mean a boy hug

"Now I feel loved" Hikaru shouted

I laughed

Ikuto saw the piece I was making he grabbed it and sat in the piano chair (is that how you call it?)

"So you're writing a piece" I sat down with him

"Yuppie Yup yup" I said

"Okay then I'll play the left hand and you'll do the right hand" I nodded I put my good hand which is my right hand in the piano keys. Ikuto also did the same except it's his left hand

We started to play the piece

When we finished the piece we heard a clap to my left

"Hmm… your bond is very tight you know you can even play the piano together even speak in unison" Hikaru said

Knock knock

"Yes?" I questioned

"It's time for breakfast" a maid said

"Okay we'll be there in the garden or dining room?" I asked

"In the garden to celebrate prince Hikaru's arrival" she replied

"Oh okay" I said and stood up from my seat, and went to the garden only greeted by a bear hug from Utau

"So how was my lazy, musical prodigy, horny, rock star and model friend?" what the heck new names?

"Ah! I'm just fine" I sat in a chair right beside Utau Ikuto sat next to me and Hikaru sat next to Ikuto

"Hikaru welcome back" Aruto and Souko said

"Thanks" he said

We talked we laughed and we ate after we ate we didn't leave the table

Souko spoke

"Ikuto I have something to tell you your father and I made business in Korea and we need you to go to Korea to fix the business and make sure it's ok I know you don't want to leave amu but she also have business in the palace a royal family from the other country will also visit us she and Hikaru will be the guide and your flight is tomorrow the butler will be the one who will fix your things and for you amu and Hikaru please train your English skills, wear something presentable they will be here after Ikuto will leave"

I was shocked

What the heck?

I can't believe this why can't Utau do it?

"Excuse me" I said I stood up

I run back to where the piano is

Utau can do it I can't spend a day without Ikuto

"Amu, are you okay?" Hikaru said

I shook my head

What I didn't expect was that Hikaru hugged me

"It's okay Amu it will just be 6 days Ikuto will come back" he whispered

I cried in his shirt

I looked up only to see Ikuto shocked

"Excuse me" I said to Hikaru

"Ikuto it's not what you think Hikaru was just comforting me" Ikuto shook his head he went inside our room and slam the door

UGH… i leaned in the door and cried I slide down till I was sitting

Since I have no room to stay in this palace I'll just go back to my house

Back where my lonely I will be

I knocked Ikuto's door

I need to get my bag inside of it is my house key and car key

"I-Ikuto I need to get my bag" I stuttered

He opened a little the door and put my bag in the floor

"I'm sorry amu"

"It's okay Hikaru it was my fault I'll come back here tomorrow"

****

_Eliz has finished_

**Please review at least 3 reviews or more the faster I update so please update **

**Adios amigos**

_eliz has logged out_

****


	9. STARBUCKS!

**Amu POV **

_**In her house (Her mini Studio with her and Ikuto's manager)**_

I'm ready to sing of course I'm with my band

I'm dedicating this to Ikuto

My manager gives me thumbs up I nodded

my band started to play

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

(chorus)  
Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

(chorus)  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

Yeah

"Good Job you should listen it now Amu-chan" I nodded

I said my thanks to each of the band members

I listened to my song

And there's no editing needed so it's okay

I put it in a CD (don't know what they do)

Then gave the CD to my manager

"Amu if this will be a hit you'll be on tour for 2 years" I nodded

It's already getting late so I better get going

I didn't eat dinner today I just don't feel like it

I lost my appetite

I just don't know how Ikuto will forgive me

I mean it's only a hug I need comfort that time

It's just a friendly hug

I really hate myself falling in love so fast

Stupid me

I hugged my knees and let my tears fall

Even it was just hours since I left Ikuto

I already miss him if I could just hold him, see him smile, wake up in the morning seeing him and love him.

But apparently I can't

I'm back to my lonely self again

Facing problems alone

Comforting myself when I need comfort

I really hate myself

I love you Ikuto

And I'm not marrying you because my grandfather wants too I did it because I love you

I did this marriage because I want to see you with me

I love you very much Ikuto

My phone suddenly rings I picked it up

(amu, _reply)_

"Hello"

"_Amu, are u alright? I heard the news"_

"Oh hi rima and yeah I'm fine"

"_U know amu me hearing the news makes me want to go crazy have you eaten already?"_

"Yeah I have"

"_Don't lie to me Amu I know what you do when your sad so are you in for starbucks?"_

"You know me to well rima and for the starbucks sure"

"_Of course amu I know you because we've been friends like since childhood?" _

"Yah yah I know so where do we meet?"

"_Oh just go to the starbucks near my house you know that right?" _

"yah I know that bye see ya"

"_Good ok bye see you" _

I pressed end call and kept my cellphone in my purse

I went up to my room and opened my closet

I choose a white hooked sleeve with pockets (.)

With a short shorts then sandals that have many thingies then some bangles of course Ikuto's and mine ring I wont leave the house without it.

I put some mascara then I tied my hair to a bun

I grabbed one of my car keys then drive to starbucks where rima said

When I arrived I saw rima already there well a fast dresser

I went out of my car locked it and went inside starbucks

I saw rima waving to me and I sat down in the table where she's sitting

"So… lets order first I'm going to order so what do you want? My treat" rima said

"Thanks rima java chip frappuccino and a chocolate cake please" I said with a smile

"Sure be right back" rima said

While I'm waiting I looked outside and watched some cars passed by what caught my eyes is that Ikuto's car parked right in front of starbucks. Did he know I was here?

I grabbed my Ipad and pretends I didn't saw him

He sat down next RIGHT BEHIND OUR TABLE

Ah God help me I'm dying

He stood up and went to the counter to order too

After that he waited for his drink and looked around the store to the television, empty table which is next to mine then his eyes stopped right in me. I started playing angry birds again then pretended I didn't see him. I heard footsteps

Going closer closer then BOOM! The end

"Amu?" I looked up and BAM! It was Ikuto

"Uh… hey Ikuto" I said

**Hey guys! Long time no see sorry for the very very very very very very very late update school got busy **

**And I forgot my password in here so yah **

**Really sorry **


End file.
